The Return of Ping
by Psycho Goddess
Summary: Desiring one more adventure before her imminent marriage, Mulan joins her friends as they chase the retreating Huns to regain a stolen item. Can they deal with the return of Ping? *Title in Progress, suggestions welcomed*


Summary: 

Desiring one more adventure before her imminent marriage, Mulan joins her friends as they chase the retreating Huns to regain a stolen item. Can they deal with the return of Ping?

Disclaimer: 

Mulan and all related characters, situations and whatnot belong to annoying rich people who have nothing better to do then make me write stupid disclaimers at absurd hours.

Archive: 

I prefer to know where, but I'm not going to object. Even if it is a MSTing victim.

Rating: PG

Author's Notes:

An action/adventure sequel to "Never What We Expect". 

I have the unfortunate creativity of a log, so I ask the readers: What item should this stolen treasure be specifically? 

And if you want notification of updates, just leave me a note. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shang!" Her cries echoed throughout the house, followed by the sounds of Mulan searching for him, and in a temper.

Fa Zhou's daughter stuck her head into the doorway, her face paling when she saw there was a visitor. 

"Sorry baba. Have you seen Captain Li? He borrowed my book, and I need to study. I can't disappoint the matchmaker a second time."

He gave her a warm, knowing grin. "He's in the garden."

"Would it be insubordination if I killed him?"

"I don't think it would be taken lightly Mulan, but not insubordination."

"Good," she muttered vehemently before turning to the guest. "Wen, Father, I apologize for my interruption. Have a good day." 

~*~*~

He was sitting beneath a tree, staring at the book as if it were a dangerous opponent.

"They actually _make_ you pass a test on this nonsense?" He asked, incredulous, when she came up behind him.

"Yes, and if you don't mind, I need to study. I have another meeting with the Matchmaker tomorrow morning, and considering the impression I made last time…well, let's just say I'm lucky to be getting another chance so soon."

"Exactly how did that come about, as a point of interest?"

She coloured, and mumbled a response. "Wen arranged it."

"No doubt hoping to gain something in return."

"You seem to have an unhealthy hatred for my old friend, Li Shang. If I didn't know better, I'd think you're rather jealous of him."

"The one thing my father taught me was to always look after my men…even if they aren't men. Besides, what would I be jealous of him for? I have a successful military career in my future, hundreds of lovely girls vying for the attentions of the great Captain Li, and, most importantly, I got rid of you."

"Some days I think you exist solely to vex me," she laughed. 

He feigned horror. "How did you find out?"

"A little cricket told me."

"Tattle tale."

~*~*~

Mulan sat on the edge of her bed, trying to recite the final admonition. Sighing in frustration, she turned the page. A scrap of parchment fell out, and she quickly picked it up.

_Silent wives are hardly useful to military men._

She grinned. Maybe lending Shang her book hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

~*~*~

By some miracle, Mulan actually arrived in town, not on time, but early. She remembered to only speak when asked a question. And she made sure Mushu kept Cri Kee at home. She flubbed her answers once or twice, but she quickly recovered. She showed her week's worth of grace and dignity during that short interview, but it was worth it in the end. She had passed.

~*~*~

There was rejoicing in the Fa household that night, not least of all by the new bride-to-be herself. Marriage was not an experience she was truly joyous to be eligible for, but she knew her place. And it was not as if there was anything to _dread_ about married life.

It was very late when the knock came on the door. Mulan opened it to see Yao. She quickly looked around, noticing several more men by the gate. One was Chien-Po, another Ling. A few she didn't know rounded out the company.

Trepidation filled her. 

"Urgent news from the emperor…" 

........................

A bit slow and short to start, but reviews still appreciated!


End file.
